


The Quidditch Star

by Dasteiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, F/F, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rimming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Lavender sees her dream of being a Quidditch wife slipping through her fingers as her boyfriend Ron does terribly in his try-outs. She must convince the captain, Harry Potter, to give the Keeper position to him. She knows just how to do it. SMUT
Relationships: Lavender Brown/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil/Harry Potter, Parvati Patil/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.**

**Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**The Quidditch Star**

Harry Potter leaned back into his favorite chair in the whole of Gryffindor Tower. It was the cushy one near the fireplace. As was tradition, the most popular seventh-year student always got it when they wanted it. This year, that student just happened to be him! Things were really looking up for him. Voldemort had been dealt with at the end of last year, and just this summer he was named Head Boy to go along with his title as Quidditch Captain. 

Recently, the school had gone a little Quidditch crazy. He guessed that now that Voldemort had been dispatched, they could focus on the things that brought them joy, instead of worrying about their safety. Quidditch was all anyone talked about, much to Hermione’s annoyance. Harry smirked to himself. His bookish best friend would have to deal with it. He didn’t think it would be going away any time soon. He looked over at Hermione, who was sitting in a different chair reading over her daily notes. There were quite a few girls that were jealous of the bushy-haired Gryffindor. She was the girl closest to him and was his best friend. Hermione had received more than a few dirty looks when her back was turned. He wouldn’t worry about it though. None of them would dare say anything to her face. They wouldn’t want to risk angering him. The one who gave her the dirtiest looks happened to be sitting a few chairs away from him. Romilda Vane, the very definition of a fangirl. He looked at the fifth-year girl. She had very dark hair and stern-looking facial features. Even so, she was quite pretty. She was staring at him again. He stared back at the girl. He could see her face heat up, turning a bit pink as she shimmied her already short skirt a little higher. Blushing, she spread her legs apart and gave him a very clear upskirt view. She was wearing the tiniest G-string that he had ever seen! He couldn’t look away as she showed off her most private area. 

The front triangle of her light pink panties was barely big enough to cover the lowest part of her shaved mound along with her clit. The string was wedged between her damp pussy lips, which spilled over the sides of the string. Her knee-socks gave her quite the sexy look. Like every other straight boy on the face of the planet, he very much enjoyed the schoolgirl look. Her legs looked very enticing, particularly her thighs. They looked incredibly smooth to the touch. Harry knew that it was only a matter of time before he fucked the girl. She threw herself at him so often that all he had to do was say yes. Unfortunately, he’d been busy. A lot of other girls were ahead of her in line. Hell, as he was bursting with confidence lately, he’d even tried his luck with Hermione on a few occasions. He hadn’t gotten very far just yet, but she didn’t smack him anymore when he placed his hand on her bare thigh. She even seemed to enjoy it when he used his thumb to rub circles on her delicate flesh. He had seen her shudder more than once. He wouldn’t rest until he got her in bed. He felt that it was his right as her best friend to claim her innocence. Truthfully, he would be really pissed if some other boy got there first. That’s why he was putting so much work into her recently. He just needed to figure out how to claim her and trick her into letting him sleep with many different Quidditch sluts. ‘Hmm, that’s tricky,’ Harry thought. He shook those thoughts from his head. That was something for a different time. 

There was a reason that so many girls were throwing themselves at him. Of course, there was the fact that he was a good-looking seventh year, and there was the fact that he was incredibly famous. There was also the fact that he had recently killed the most feared wizard in decades. The main reason was, however, that he was so good at Quidditch, that professional teams were starting to contact him. There was no doubt that he would go pro, and with that, he would be even more famous. The multi-million galleon contract wouldn’t hurt either. All the girls wanted some of that fame and money. Some just wanted to say that they had fucked a famous person. He didn’t mind of course. He had been through enough drama in his short life to last three lifetimes. He was going to take advantage of every situation and have the most fun that he possibly could. 

Romilda’s fingers were lightly stroking the tender skin of her inner thigh. He wished that she was closer. He would probably be able to get a whiff of her incredible scent. He could see the sheen of her arousal slickened pussy. Someone suddenly slapped him on the back, and Romilda quickly closed her legs and pulled her skirt down. Harry looked up. His not-so-best-mate Ronald Weasley was at his side. 

“Harry, mate! Heard that try-outs are tomorrow. I’m really hoping to make the team. I’ve been practicing all summer!” Ron said, excitedly. 

Harry sighed internally. Ron was in a weird place when it came to Harry’s friendships. He was once his best mate, but over time they slowly went their separate ways. Hermione had followed Harry, which he was happy for. Ron had too much of a jealous streak for Harry to want him as a good friend again. Harry didn’t hate him, but he didn’t exactly like him either. He liked the other Weasley’s just fine. Fred and George were great. Harry was even a partner in their new joke shop. Ginny was great as well. Her pussy was really, really great, he grinned. The little redhead was a squirter. She was a fundamental part of their Quidditch team. He had no doubt that she would win back her place as the lead Chaser. Harry smiled at the thought of their many victory celebrations. Every single one ended with her cumming around his cock. If Ron ever found out, he would go fucking ballistic. He liked to think that his sister was the definition of innocence. He should see her when Harry had her ankles pinned behind her ears. 

“Yep. Should be some stiff competition this year. Good luck, mate. Anyway, gotta go see Hermione,” Harry nodded his goodbye, walking over to Hermione. Hermione looked up when he appeared by her side. She smiled at him as he tickled the soft, thin hairs on the back of her neck. He couldn’t wait until she finally gave in and allowed him into her bed. 

**The Quidditch Star**

Lavender Brown or Lav-Lav to some people was sitting in the Quidditch stand cheering on her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. By her side was the ever-gorgeous, Parvati Patil, who just happened to be her best friend. 

“C’mon Won-Won!” she yelled out in her annoying baby voice. She was clapping like mad when he smiled at her and lifted up his beat-up old broom. It was time for the Keepers to try-out. Several had already gone, and some weren’t too bad. In fact, one was pretty good. Ron was sweating bullets. 

“I know that he’s going to be brilliant!” Lavender told Parvati happily. “Then he’ll go pro and become rich and famous. Then he can buy us a huge house so we can get married, and we can go to the most lavish parties every weekend!” she squealed. Parvati winced when Ron missed his first save. 

“That’s okay Won-Won! You’ll get the next one!” The next one flew by his left ear. 

“I’m sure that he’s just nervous. He’ll calm down and … he missed another one,” Parvati facepalmed. She really didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news, but Lavender had to face the facts that Ron just wasn’t that great at Quidditch. 

“Oh! He stopped one!” Lavender squealed happily, clapping her hands. 

“It slid through his hands and hit him in the face,” Parvati clarified. 

“Still counts,” Lavender replied, never taking her eyes off of her boyfriend. As the try-outs continued, she had a sinking feeling in her gut. Ron hadn’t done too well. He had made some stops at the end, but by then he had made too many mistakes. Many people thought that she was a bimbo. Sure, at times she could be a bit of an airhead, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out that her dream of marrying a rich and famous Quidditch player was slipping through her fingers. At this rate, she would marry Ron, only for him to work for a Quidditch team, cleaning their bathrooms. She shook her head. She wouldn't allow that to happen. She wouldn’t marry a dud. She needed a plan of action. 

After the try-outs ended, Ron had dejectedly gone back to his room. Lavender didn’t even try to stop him. Her head was filled with too many thoughts. Harry had said that he would make the final decisions over the next two days and post the roster on Friday morning. That meant that she had two days to figure something out. Truth be told, she didn’t even need two days to figure out a plan. She already had one. She would use the best tools at her disposal, her beauty, and body. She would seduce Harry and convince him to give Ron the Keeper spot. While it was true that she would be unfaithful to Ron, it was, in the end, the best thing for him. It was the best thing for them as a couple. He could still become a pro and give her everything that she deserved, and she wouldn’t need to dump him for being a loser. Besides, what Ron didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. She was just being a good girlfriend. 

Lavender knew that Harry was still in the locker room. She had been waiting for him, and he hadn’t left yet. Everyone was already gone, and he was still inside. She decided to see what was going on. Quietly, she snuck into the locker room. No one was around, so she easily got in. No one was in the changing area. That’s when she heard the shower running. The showers were in a separate area that didn’t have doors. She was in the boys’ section, and there were only stalls. If you stayed in your stall, then you would at least have a little privacy. It seemed that Harry wasn’t looking for privacy today if the feminine moans were anything to go by. Annoyed, Lavender took a peek at the scene to see who he was with. Her cheeks pinked when she saw the busty redhead, Susan Bones being pressed against the shower wall, and being held up by her fat ass. Harry was sucking on her neck as he thrust between her legs. Lavender made sure to stay hidden. 

The shower was still running, filling the area with a steamy mist that distorted the view somewhat. On the plus side, it did make the pair wet and soapy, giving Lavender a very sexy memory that she would think about for years to come. Lavender was attracted to both girls and boys, although she preferred boys. She understood why Harry looked so enthusiastic while fucking the redhead. She looked gorgeous while covered in soapy water. Even Lavender was getting a little wet watching her. Susan squealed and bit down on his bare shoulder as her toes curled and body quivered. Harry kept thrusting like the sexy beast that he was. Finally, unable to take anymore, Susan pushed him away and collapsed onto the shower floor. Lavender got a good look at his cock. It was enormous! It was at least three times bigger than her boyfriend’s. Her mouth suddenly dried. She had to lick her lips and swallow hard. The wet and naked Susan waddled over to him and finished him off with her mouth. Lavender slowly backed away and left the locker room. 

After a moment of pulling herself together, she was still as determined as ever. She just needed to rethink her strategy a bit. Lavender knew that she was good-looking, but then again, so was Susan Bones. There were a lot of good-looking girls in school. Harry was probably fucking them all. What she needed was something to push her over the top. She needed to give Harry something that he wasn’t already getting. Lavender suddenly came up with a crazy idea. She smirked to herself. She needed to talk to her friend. 

**The Quidditch Star**

“You want to what?!” Parvati asked her friend for clarification. Maybe she didn’t hear her right. 

“I want you to help me,” Lavender said simply, twisting a thick bundle of her golden locks around her finger. 

“By having a threesome?” Lavender nodded. “And by doing that, Ron will get the Keeper position?” Lavender nodded again. “Are you insane?”

“No! It’s a good plan! Harry is already screwing his way through half the female population, Parv. I need something to push me above the rest. Harry will definitely give Ron the position if it means getting to have sex with us both,” the blonde explained. “Besides, you’ve told me how hot you think he is. You’ve said that you were more than willing to drop your panties for him.”

“But a threesome ... “ 

“Pleeeeeeeease Parv! I’ll love you forever,” she begged. Parvati sighed. She really needed to find better friends. 

**The Following Night**

Lavender pulled Parvati along the corridor by her hand. Both were all fixed up with their make-up and hair done. They had a date with the biggest Quidditch star in school. By the end of the night, Lavender would be one step closer to living her dream as a Quidditch wife. 

“So you’ve already talked to him and worked out a deal?” Parvati asked. 

“I already told you, yes! Stop worrying,” she pulled her along to the room that Harry told them to meet him in. Once in front of the door, Lavender knocked softly a few times. After a few seconds, the door opened displaying a smiling Harry Potter. 

“Ladies,” he nodded in greeting. He quickly ushered them into the room so they wouldn’t be seen. He pulled out his wand and magically sealed the door behind them. It wouldn’t do for the three of them to be discovered. It would cause more than one problem. 

Parvati couldn’t believe that she got roped into this. Harry didn’t waste time and lifted Lav up by her ass and kissed her deeply. From the way she tried to eat his face, Parvati knew that she enjoyed it. ‘Such a skank,’ Parvati thought. Harry put Lav down and turned to her. Parvati gulped as he lifted her up as well. She squeaked and wrapped her legs around him so as to not fall. He pressed his lips to hers. Parvati moaned into his mouth. She could see why Lav attacked his lips in such a way. He was a really good kisser. Her small, slippery tongue brushed against his as their lips danced together. She couldn’t say anything as his strong hands squeezed and groped her pillowy bottom. After a moment, he put her down. Harry dropped his robe and exposed his completely nude form. 

Both girls blushed at the manliness being presented to them. Harry looked at them, stroking his magnum cock. “Well girls, let’s see what you have for me,” he said lewdly, his greedy eyes never leaving their young bodies. 

They looked at each other before dropping their school robes as well. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of such sexiness. Both girls must have coordinated because they were each wearing only high heels and tiny thongs. Harry reached out and caressed their silky-smooth skin. His hand wandered from their hips, down to their thighs before sliding between their legs. They gasped when he pinched their panty-clad clits. His hands circled around and squeezed their tight asses. 

“Mmmm. You girls have nice asses. I’m going to enjoy using them,” he told them, his fingers brushing down the cracks of their bottoms. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other with wild eyes. Neither had been taken there yet. They blushed and quickly looked away. Harry dropped to his knees and pulled them closer by their asses. Each girl had their panty-covered pussies on each side of his face. He sandwiched his face between them and inhaled deeply. They could hear his muffled moan as he motorboated them, rubbing his face against the front of their panties. Parvati bit her lower lip when Harry took the waistband of her panties between his teeth and used his mouth to lower them halfway down her thighs. The fingers of his hand were deep within the crack of her perky ass when he pulled her against him. Now her naked mound was being gently caressed by the tip of his nose as he inhaled her heady scent. He kissed her bald mound before moving to Lavender. 

Lavender let out a shuddered breath as the Quidditch star, Harry Potter was kissing, licking, and nipping at her bare thighs. Lavender enjoyed it immensely. Her legs were her best feature, in her opinion. She often wore short skirts to get boys to stare at them. She was more than happy to allow him to worship them. He lewdly dragged his tongue from her knee, all the way up to her hip. Once there, he grabbed the band of her panties and tugged them down. “You have such a beautiful pussy, Lavender,” Harry groaned, nipping at the tender flesh of her mound.

His tongue lashed out, giving her clit a quick lick and making her jump. Harry grabbed her thigh and lifted it up onto his shoulder. Now her naked slit was entirely exposed to him. She squeaked when he pressed his face against it and smeared her juices all over him. Her body trembled at how naughty and good it felt. It was a huge turn on to her. He would smell like her for the rest of the night. Lavender felt his tongue touch her clit, and her eyes closed as she waited for the sensation that she adored so much. She didn’t need to wait long as his tongue wiggled against the tenderly exquisite nub. Not being satisfied, she ground her clit against his mouth as if polishing it, hoping he would take the unsubtle hint. “A little desperate, aren’t we,” Harry teased, placing a soft kiss against it. Quickly, he sucked it into his mouth. 

Parvati watched as he went down on Lavender. Her cheeks were hot as she watched the lewd act. Not wanting to just stand around, she stood right next to Harry and let her hands wander. If she was going to do this, she may as well do it right. She ignored the wet slurping and Lavender’s whorish moans as her hands felt every ripple and muscle that she could reach. Harry had such a nice body. She couldn’t wait to explore it fully. Maybe after this, she could have some one-on-one time with him. She slid her panties down and kicked them off her high-heeled foot. She pressed herself against him and rubbed her wet, naked pussy on his back. She was a bit embarrassed when she saw the wet streak she had left on him. She wasn’t going to stop though, it felt too good. Parvati closed her eyes as she rolled her hips, slowly using his smooth skin to masturbate. Her breath caught in her chest when her pussy tingled in pleasure. She felt so naughty. She had never done anything like this before. The wet sounds of her pussy being stimulated made her face grow warm, and she could feel the earliest beginnings of an orgasm building up. She must have lost track of time because Harry not-so-gently lifted her up and placed her on the big bed in the far corner of the room. She was laying on her back as Lavender was placed face down on top of her. She didn’t know what was happening. 

Harry smirked as he placed the two girls on top of each other, face to face. “Don’t move,” he ordered, walking to a cabinet and pulling out a clear bottle. He waved it in front of them. Parvati could see, but Lavender had trouble looking over her shoulder. “A new type of lube not yet on the market,” he happily explained. “Being a Quidditch star has its perks. The inventor sent it to me to try out. I have to say, it's fucking brilliant,” Harry gushed. It had quickly become one of his favorite things to use in the bedroom. “It not only lubricates but intensifies the pleasure drastically. Now spread your legs apart.” 

Both girls blushed furiously as they followed his command. They gasped loudly as the warm lube was squirted on their pussies and clits. They could already feel the naughty tingle. Harry squirted some on his cock and rubbed it in as he stroked himself. He tossed the bottle aside and crawled between their legs. Harry took a moment to stare at them, or rather, at their pussies. Both were sexy as hell. The contrast between pale and dark skin had his cock aching with need. Not wanting to wait any longer, he slid his lubed up cock between their slippery, smooth mounds.

Lavender gasped loudly and looked Parvati right in the eye. She was gasping as well, looking at her wildly. As they felt Harry pull back, they gasped again as he pushed forward. They looked at each other again. He was fucking their clits! The pleasure hit her pussy like lightning. “Ohhh god!” she gasped out, collapsing on her friend Parvati. Parvati wasn’t any better. The sexy Indian witch let out a shuddered squeak as her clit was squashed flat by his thick, bulbous head. The pleasure continued as the length of his abnormally large penis slid between them, and every bump caused a violent tingle in her clit. The girls put their foreheads together and breathed heavily onto each other as their bodies were used for his pleasure. That wasn’t to say that they weren’t enjoying it. It was the greatest pleasure that either had ever felt. At least it was until Harry started moving faster. 

They squeaked and held on to each other as Harry really began thrusting. His manly groans were drowned out by the feminine squeals of two girls being fucked. Lavender’s brain was going haywire. She held onto her friend for dear life as her pussy spasmed and clit throbbed. She peppered Parvati with kisses on the cheek and even licked her neck a few times. Parvati was mewling like a dirty slut as her rock-hard nipples poked her in the chest. Lavender knew that Parv had sensitive nipples. Therefore, it was no surprise that the girl was squirming underneath her, desperately trying to stimulate the crinkled nubs against her chest. She couldn’t even be bothered to say anything against it. She was too busy trying not to cry out at the top of her lungs. 

Harry groaned as their bald mounds stimulated his throbbing cock. He wasn’t satisfied though. Every fifth stroke, he would pull away from their clits and penetrate their pussies. The wet squelch and squeal of Lavender made him smile. She wanted the untalented Ron Weasley as his Keeper, then she was going to pay for it. It wouldn’t only be today. She was going to fuck him anytime that he wanted. He would make sure of it. 

Lavender and Parvati took turns squealing as they were penetrated by the biggest cock either had ever taken. Finally, Harry thrust into Parvati while slipping his finger into Lavender's asshole. They cried out as they exploded into synchronized orgasms. Harry pulled out and Lavender rolled off of Parvati, both quivering and spasming in pleasure. He still hadn’t cummed yet. It was unacceptable. He grabbed Lavender by the hips and turned her face down. He pulled them up until her ass was sticking up. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some down the crack of her ass. He used his hand to rub it in deeply, his finger penetrating her now slickened asshole. Getting off the bed and standing up, he pulled Lavender with him. Her back against his sweaty chest, he held her underneath her knees and lifted her up. He spread her legs wide, exposing her to Parvati’s lovely eyes. “Parvati, honey. Help me put it in her ass please,” Harry smirked. Parvati blushed but complied. 

With a silent apology to her friend, Parvati grabbed his slick cock and placed the tip against Lavender’s pale, crinkled hole. Lavender’s back arched as both she and he moaned in unison. Parvati had a front-row seat as his thick cock stretched her dirty hole. Not knowing what else to do, she reached out and cupped his large, dangling testicles. She gently squeezed them, feeling them filled to the brim with cum. Harry’s hips started moving as he thrust inside the sexy blonde. Parvati heard the perverse sound of anal fucking for the first time, and she was embarrassed to say that it was making her horny. 

Harry was in heaven. Lavender’s gorgeous body was writhing in his grip as he claimed her virgin ass. His thrusts became faster and more determined. Her squeals of pleasure filled him with satisfaction. Parvati was massaging his balls as he fucked her best friend, and he couldn’t help but think about how lucky he truly was. “Play with your tits, Parvati!” he groaned loudly. Parvati cupped her perky breasts and squeezed and groped, giving him a fantastic show. He watched as she pulled and rolled the dark brown nubs between her fingers. He could feel his balls churning. Lavender was watching as well. The sight must have pushed her over the edge because soon after, she leaned the back of her head against his broad shoulder. She yelled out, “FUCK!” as she was hit with an explosive orgasm. Parvati squealed as Lavender sprayed her with girl cum. With every squeak and squeal, Lavender’s pussy would drench the Indian girl in her scented juices. 

Parvati squeaked again as Lavender squirted on her face and chest. Her juices were rolling down her breasts as Harry hastily dropped Lavender beside her. He waved a wand and vanished the mess on his cock. Quickly, he took them by the back of their heads and sandwiched his cock with their mouths. All she could do was stick her tongue out and lick the thrusting cock as he fucked their mouths. “Put your faces together!” he pulled away, stroking himself rapidly. She knew what was coming. Placing her face against Lavender’s, she was barely able to close her eyes as spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum painted her pretty face. 

Lavender choked out as a large glob of cum shot into her mouth. She could feel the warm cum rolling down her face. It was all too much for her, and she fainted. She didn’t know how long she had been out of it. The details were a little bit fuzzy. She heard whorish moans and squeals and looked over to the source of the noise. Parvati was face down, ass up on the bed as Harry thrust wildly into her horny asshole. It was only a few more powerful thrusts before a cascade of liquid exploded from Parvati’s nether region. Her friend choked out in pleasure. Harry was slapping her thick ass cheeks as she came all over him. He pulled out and grabbed her right up. She was barely able to protest before her legs were spread, and he began fucking her for all it was worth. As she laid back and moaned like the slut that she was, she hoped that Ron would appreciate the lengths that she was willing to go to make him a better man. She didn’t know it, but she was now Harry’s whore, and he wasn’t willing to give her up. Lavender was imagining her life of luxury as a Quidditch wife when her pussy clamped down on him once again. Her back arched and her toes curled as she creamed his cock. ‘I’m such a good girlfriend,’ was her last thought before she fainted again, her slick pussy still milking Harry’s gargantuan cock long into unconsciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the Gryffindor team takes on an All-Star team and somehow comes out on top. Lavender is about to see all of her dreams come true. She decides to thank Harry with another threesome. Harry/Lavender/Hermione

**This story was commissioned by an anonymous supporter.**

**Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon**

**If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit**

**https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza**

**The Quidditch Star**

**Chapter 2**

Lavender Brown flopped onto her bed in the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory and covered her face with her pillow. She squealed louder than she ever had before. Why was she screaming into her pillow? The answer was simple. All her hopes, dreams, and hard work were about to pay off. As one of the biggest gossips in Hogwarts, she always had her ear to the wall trying to find every scrap of information before everyone else. Most of the time what she heard was boring or useless. This time, however, the news was fantastic. 

It seemed that the rumors about how good the current Gryffindor House Quidditch Team was had made their way to various big-shots in the Ministry. Word on the street was that they were setting up a charity game against some of the best players in the entire world! Everyone was going to be there. Several Ministers of Magic, the Heads of various departments, scouts from many different professional Quidditch teams, all were showing up. She didn’t even mention the rich and famous or the press from around the world. It was everything that she had ever dreamed of. All of it was right at her fingertips. Her future was riding on Ron’s ability to play his position well. 

The day that she decided to have a threesome with Harry and Parvati ended up being the best day of her life. It was the smartest thing that she had ever done. She wasn’t just talking about the sex. Sure, the sex with Harry was mind-blowing, and adding Parvati in was surprisingly fun. No, she was talking about taking her future into her own hands and cutting a deal with Harry. She had lived up to her end of the bargain. Not only did she have a threesome with him, more than once mind you, but she also slept with him many times thereafter. In return, Harry lived up to his end of the deal. He did as promised and gave Ron the Keeper position. Not only that, but Harry also helped train him to the best of his ability. When he had taught him everything that he could, Harry hired a retired professional to give Ron training whenever possible. It had paid off big time. Ron was no longer the bumbling idiot on the Quidditch pitch. He was actually a really good player now! 

Lavender couldn’t be happier. Her dreams of becoming a rich, Quidditch wife were about to come true. She could already imagine the parties, and galas, and Balls that they would attend. The rich and famous would want to talk to them and invite them to their houses. Lavender couldn’t wait to hobnob with all the wealthy elite. She couldn’t wait to hear some quality gossip. Gossip of the rich and famous had to be way better than the tripe she heard in the halls of Hogwarts. She calmed down and removed the pillow from her face. She took a deep breath. 

She was extremely thankful to Harry for what he had done for her and Ron. Sure, she paid him back by giving him near unrestricted access to her body, but she was still thankful. He really did go above and beyond. Harry was serious about Quidditch, and wouldn’t allow Ron to pull the team down. She sighed thinking about him. Now Harry was going to be the true star of the show. Everyone knew that he was soon going to go pro. He already had the skill and natural talent. She wished that she was able to get her hooks into him sooner. Maybe she would have ended up as his wife. Oh well. Ron was good enough. Besides, she could still fuck Harry any time that she wanted. Her face heated up as a blush covered her pale cheeks. She was thinking about the explosive orgasms that he could coax out of her tight, teenage body. He never failed to deliver. Night after night he would have her squirting and squealing until her throat hurt. More than once she had to make up an excuse when Ron would ask her why she was limping. Obviously, she couldn’t tell him that Harry had spent the night railing her tight cunt until she was raw and sore. She thought about the many nights when she would kiss her boyfriend goodnight with Harry’s cum still staining her lips. She kind of enjoyed the naughty secrets that she was keeping. She giggled when she realized that she was already acting like a Quidditch wife. She wasn’t even one yet, and she already had a scandalous secret! 

Even when she would eventually marry Ronald, she was loathed to give up her time with Harry. Sex with him was just too good. There was also the fact that Harry was better at Quidditch, richer, way more famous, better looking, had a way bigger cock, and the list went on and on. You didn’t kick a guy like that out of bed. Even Parvati knew that. Her skanky best friend had warmed Harry’s bed quite a few times since their threesome. While she loved Parvati, that did irk her a bit. She didn’t want anyone getting in the way of her plan. For her plan to work, she needed Harry. Thankfully, the biggest part of her plan was about to pay off. She flopped back on the bed and thought about everything. 

“Mmmm, Harry,” she whispered out a moan. Her hand slid under her shirt and caressed her smooth belly. Lavender sexily bit her lower lip as her hand dipped into the waistband of her pajama pants. All this thinking about Harry had her moist. It wouldn’t hurt if she quickly rubbed one off. She had earned it. One of her dainty hands went under her shirt and fondled her breast while the other dipped into her panties and stroked her dew-covered kitty. Slowly her fingers slid between the delicate folds of her pussy, collecting her wetness before plunging deep within herself. Lavender groaned as she went knuckle deep on herself. Her other hand pinched and pulled at her stiff nipple while she began to finger-fuck herself. She mewled and squeezed her thighs together as her fingers slid between her wet folds. Just then, she heard the door to the dormitory open and someone walk in. She hurriedly straightened herself up and pretended to be asleep. 

She inwardly sighed. She couldn’t wait to finally graduate. Then maybe she wouldn’t have to deal with all the nonsense. 

**The Quidditch Star**

Lavender looked around the Quidditch stands in wonder. They were absolutely packed. People from all over the world were in attendance. She had spoken to her boyfriend not long ago. Expectedly, he was nervous. She did what she could to calm him down. Hopefully, he would pull himself together and have a great performance. Once again, she wished that he could be more like Harry. Harry was as cool as a cucumber. There was no doubt in her mind that he would have a great performance. 

Even if he had the best performance of his life, it was still going to be a tough fight for the Gryffindor team. The opposing team was made up of the best in the world. Victor Kum highlighted the team as the greatest Seeker of the generation. She looked in the distance and saw Christina Warbeck talking with the French Minister of Magic. Her eyes widened considerably. The sheer number of famous people here was mind-boggling. She desperately hoped that Ron would bring his A-game today. Their future was riding on it. It turned out that her intel was correct. The stands were full of talent scouts for various professional Quidditch teams from around the world. Every single one of them was looking for the next big star. In reality, they were probably here to see one man, Harry Potter. She knew that. Hell, the entire Gryffindor team probably knew it as well. That didn’t mean that they couldn’t wow the scouts and end up with a juicy contract themselves. It was for that reason that the team seemed so nervous that morning. All except for Harry that is. If they played the best games of their lives, it was possible that their careers as a Quidditch pro could start today. 

No one expected the team to do much, however. They were playing an All-Star team. People were just hoping that the game would be fun and entertaining. 

The two teams were on the grassy pitch waiting for the start of the game. Madam Hooch opened the chest and the two Bludgers flew out and sailed around the pitch. Then the Golden Snitch rose to eye level before flying off into the distance. Finally, she tossed the Quaffle up into the air and the game started. All fourteen players scattered, and her lover, Won Won flew up to his set of golden hoops and waited for some action. 

Her eyes went to Harry who did a fancy barrel roll to avoid a rocketing Bludger heading straight for his face. The other team was showing off their skills. Their three Chasers were swooping in and out of each other in mesmerizing patterns, tossing the Quaffle to one another. They were rapidly approaching her boyfriend, and she knew that this was his first big test. A fast throw had the Quaffle zooming toward the far-right hoop. Ron accelerated and was just able to get his fingertips on it to deflect it away from the hoop. Lavender jumped to her feet, yelled, and clapped along with everyone else around her. A huge smile was on her face as Ron had passed the first test. Hopefully, this would help him build up some confidence. Ginny Weasley quickly recovered the Quaffle and the three “Flying Foxes” of Gryffindor decided to show off some skill of their own. 

“Ginny Weasley passes to Demelza Robins, Robin passes to Natalie McDonald. Weasley swoops low and McDonald drops the Quaffle to her. Ohhh! She was nearly hit with the Bludger,” the commentator yelled. “Weasley tosses it back up to Robins and Robins punches it back to Weasley … and Weasley scores!” The crowd went wild. 

It turned out that the game was actually closer than everyone expected. The Gryffindor team was still a hundred and twenty points down, which was really good considering that they were playing the world’s best. Everyone was at the edge of their seats, hearts beating faster and faster as the game went on. 

Ron had made several fantastic stops at the goal, and a few that looked fantastic but were probably on accident. Either way, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that she heard people muttering about the skill of the Gryffindor Keeper. That made Lavender beam with pride. If only people knew the sacrifices that she made to make that happen. It was difficult walking up all those stairs while bowlegged, three or four days a week! “And another great stop by Ronald Weasley!” the commentator yelled, making Lavender jump to her feet and clap loudly. 

Suddenly, the crowd went wild. Lavender looked around trying to see what was going on. Finally, she spotted Harry Potter and Viktor Krum in a furious battle trying to capture the elusive Golden Snitch. They were neck and neck as they flew through the air, dodging Bludgers and body-checking one another. Krum had to roll to avoid a fierce attempt from one of the Gryffindor Beaters. The Snitch was right in front of them, barely darting out of the way anytime they took a swipe at it. Out of nowhere, the Snitch shot straight up into the air. Both Harry and Krum elevated, desperately chasing after it. Hundreds of feet the little golden ball rose until finally, it reached its zenith and began to drop. Once again, the opposing Seekers went after it. Their shoulders were slamming into one another’s, and suddenly they split apart, letting a Bludger fly between them. The Snitch darted to Krum but quickly moved away when he reached for it. He reached out again but was rammed by Harry, knocking him out of range. The Snitch was flying directly toward one of the goalposts. Harry and Krum were body-blocking and tossing elbows as they fought for any advantage. Both added a burst of speed, wanting to end the game right there. Both reached out their hands as the Snitch danced right outside of their grasp. They were so focused that they didn’t see the goalpost until the very last second. Harry’s eyes widened, and he pulled left and rolled, barely skimming the pole with his toes. Krum wasn’t so lucky. He pulled right, but his shoulder wasn’t able to clear the post and was sent careening through the air! The crowd gasped as the best Seeker in the world corkscrewed through the air and hit the ground in a heap, sending up a cloud of dirt and grass.

As Krum was soaring uncontrollably through the air, Harry stretched out as far as he could and snatched the golden ball out of the sky. Harry soared into the air, his hand held high presenting the Golden Snitch as the crowd groaned at Krum’s not-so-graceful landing. 

“Harry Potter has caught the Snitch! Can you believe it?! Gryffindor has won!” the commentator yelled. As more people saw that Harry did indeed have the Snitch, more started to cheer until finally, the entire stadium was cheering for him.

Lavender couldn’t believe it either. She was dancing around and hugging her best friend as their house team defied the odds and had somehow defeated the best in the world. 

**The Quidditch Star**

Lavender was in her room getting ready. A massive party was already in full swing in the Common Room below, and she just needed a few more minutes to make sure that her makeup was perfect. With one last check of herself, she got up and went down to the Common Room. As soon as she entered, the noise hit her full force. People were laughing and cheering, music was blaring, and bottles were clinking as butterbeer and firewhiskey were being shared openly. She spotted her boyfriend Ron smiling widely as talked to a crowd of interested people. Not long after the game had ended, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. He had been offered a rookie contract! She was so happy for them and proud of herself for doing her part. It wasn’t just them that needed to be thanked, however. Harry played a huge part as well. She looked around until finally, she spotted him. He was sitting in his favorite chair with a gaggle of girls surrounding him. Chief among them was Romilda Vane and her bestie Parvati. Lavender rolled her eyes. Of course, Parvati would be among them. Unfortunately, she had left it for far too long. She wasn’t going to be able to rope him in now. At best he would use her for his pleasure and send her on her way. 

The real interesting thing was Hermione Granger. She was sitting off to the side looking at her best friend with such longing and lust that even Lavender was taken aback. It was clear that she wanted him … badly. Lavender smirked to herself. Wouldn’t it be fitting? She started all of this with a threesome, and wouldn’t it be grand to end it and thank him in the same way? Nodding to herself, she walked over to Hermione and grabbed her hand. She pulled her toward Harry and grabbed his hand as well. With a quick wink, she silently told him what she wanted. With a smile on his face, he followed without complaint. 

A few moments later, Lavender was with Hermione in the bathroom while Harry was undressing in the room.

“Lose everything but your panties,” Lavender ordered. “Harry likes to take those off himself.”

“I can’t believe that I let you talk me into this,” Hermione huffed, slipping her clothes off. 

Lavender snorted. “It didn’t take much convincing, truth be told,” she teased, causing Hermione to blush. The two near-naked girls walked out of the bathroom and saw Harry laying on the bed stroking his cock. Both girls ogled his massive erection with wide eyes. It was the first time that Hermione had ever seen it. 

“Wow!” she gaped. Lavender giggled and hopped on the bed, gripping his cock and giving it a few strokes. 

“Fantastic … isn’t it?” she asked, and Hermione just nodded silently, her cheeks a bright pink. “Come over here and touch it.” Hermione did just that. She nervously crawled on the bed as Harry perversely watched her. He loved the way that her perky breasts hung beneath her and gently swayed as she crawled over to him. Her body looked incredible. She looked so soft and smooth in a way that only a teenage girl could. Her light pink nipples were stiff, and he couldn’t wait to taste them. Her last treasure was hidden behind her light purple panties. He would get to it soon enough. “Get on top of him. I’m going to show you how to please him with your mouth,” Lavender instructed. Blushing, Hermione did as she was told and got on him in the sixty-nine position. 

Lavender took his cock down her throat, and Hermione watched, wide-eyed as she deep-throated his massive log. Hermione shrieked when Lavender gagged on him and pulled off, leaving a slobbery pole of flesh out in the open. She took him in hand and stroked him, massaging her saliva into his meat. “Your turn!” Lavender ordered, pointing his cock in her direction. Hermione grabbed the base of his cock as she gasped and mewled. Harry was down below, rubbing his face against her panty covered pussy. She was getting really wet, and it embarrassed her to know that he was smelling her arousing scent. It would be impossible not to. She was dry humping his face after all. Hermione put the large, spongy head against her plump lips and opened her mouth wide as Lavender pushed her head down. Slowly his cock sank into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat, and she gagged. Lavender let up and pulled her hair back to keep it out of her face. She smiled and rubbed Hermione’s bare back. “Now bob your head. Make sure to keep your teeth away from it, and use plenty of tongue.”

Hermione nodded as she slowly started sucking Harry’s cock. Hermione heard him moan loudly, and that filled her with confidence. She started sucking faster. Lavender watched as the shy bookworm started really working his cock. She reached out to help her. Grabbing him at the base, she moved her hand up and down, stroking him in rhythm while Hermione blew him. “My turn,” she said. Hermione pulled off of him and presented his cock to her. Lavender took it. “Suck on his balls,” she said, taking his cock back into her mouth. Hermione followed her directions and placed her head by Lavender’s. Hermione’s tongue lashed out and slathered his testicles with her saliva. All over them, she licked and once they were nice and wet, she sucked them into her mouth. Harry moaned against Hermione’s panty-covered pussy. The bookworm was rolling her hips and riding his face. Wanting more, Harry pulled her panties to the side and pressed his face into her. Hermione gasped into his balls as he kissed, licked, and nipped at her bare skin. Blushing profusely, Hermione got back to work as Harry’s talented tongue flicked over her engorged clit. As time went on, Hermione had grown more and more confident. Now she wasn’t taking orders from Lavender, but it was the other way around. 

Unknown to anyone, Hermione had a bit of a dominant streak to her. She found the idea of ordering Lavender around in bed to be quite titillating. Trying her hand at it, Hermione got Harry to lift up a bit, and Hermione forced the blonde’s face right into Harry’s ass. 

“That’s right. Lick his asshole!” she ordered, happy to see Lavender going along with it. Lavender couldn’t believe that Hermione could act like this. She figured that she would act the part of the blushing virgin. It shouldn’t have been a surprise though. Hermione had always been a bit bossy. A hard slap on the ass made her squeal into Harry’s asshole as Hermione had spanked her. She looked over her shoulder to see her smiling. Another slap on the ass made her get back to work. As she rimmed him, Hermione was spanking and groping her thick ass cheeks. She gasped as Hermione started rubbing her pussy and asshole. She moaned and mewled as she started licking Harry’s big, juicy balls. She let go of his nut with a wet pop of her mouth when Hermione made it known that she wanted her ass licked as well. The brunette got on the bed on all fours and wiggled her ass at her. Lavender slid the panties off of Hermione as Harry got behind her. Hermione waddled further up the bed to give Lavender room to join her. Soon, she too was on all fours, and Harry pulled her panties off as well, sniffing them to satisfy his perverse sexual urges. 

Lavender pushed Hermione’s sexy legs up and exposed her virgin holes to the warm air of the room. After a quick lick between her pussy lips, Lavender’s tongue traveled south and came in contact with her puckered hole. She pressed her face hard against Hermione as her tongue added pressure to her crinkled hole. “Yes!” Hermione hissed in pleasure. “Lick it, please!”

Lavender did what she asked and rimmed her tight hole. She was really getting into it when she felt Harry pressing the tip of his gargantuan cock against her asshole. She looked back wildly but was returned to her rimming by a hard slap on the bottom. Lavender gasped and breathed heavily into Hermione’s ass. Harry was stretching her so wonderfully. It hurt but also felt good at the same time as inch after inch slid into her bowels. She felt so incredibly full when finally, Harry’s hips connected with hers. She groaned when he squeezed her butt cheeks and slowly started thrusting. He pushed her face deeper into Hermione’s ass. 

“Lick me on the inside,” Hermione moaned, rubbing her naked crotch all over Lavender’s face. She blushed fiercely. She had never done anything so naughty before. Lavender rolled her tongue up and made it stiff. She placed the tip on Hermione’s asshole and tried her best to push it inside. She wasn’t able to get much, but she was able to get an inch inside. Hermione gasped like a whore as her tongue wiggled around, licking the walls of her dirty hole. All the while, Harry was thrusting faster and railing her abused asshole. Lavender felt like such a slut, and it turned her on so much. Harry’s long, thick cock was spearing deep inside of her ass, hitting the most pleasurable spots imaginable. His hand had slipped underneath her and was rubbing and groping her wet, naked pussy. She shivered when he pinched and pulled on her sensitive clit. He rolled the hardened nub between his fingers as she tasted Hermione’s ass. 

Lavender squealed as her pussy contracted when a fantastic analgasm washed over her. She pulled her tongue out of Hermione’s ass and rested her face on her pale butt cheek. Harry pulled out and laid back on the bed. He spread his legs apart, showing off his giant erection. “Clean me off,” he told her. Still shivering, she crawled over to him and took his cock down her throat. Her ass wiggling around gave Hermione an idea. Grabbing her wand, she conjured up a strap-on and placed it on her groin. Lavender moaned on his cock when she felt the large piece of rubber slip inside her wet pussy. She felt so disgusting, licking off her ass juices as she was being plowed by Hermione’s fake dick. Lavender mewled as Hermione used her thumb to rub her sore asshole as she fucked the blonde doggy-style. Harry pulled her long hair into a ponytail and held it tight in his hand. Her eyes bugged out when he started thrusting into her mouth. Neither was being gentle while they spit-roasted her mouth and pussy. She couldn’t do much except stay there and take it as they fucked each end of her. A line of drool dripped from her mouth as she continuously gagged on his large cock. With a loud groan, he came down her throat, and she did her best to swallow it all. Even so, globs were dripping out of her mouth as her pussy clamped down on Hermione’s fake cock. Everything went black as she collapsed onto the bed. 

She didn’t know how long she was out, but when she opened her eyes, Harry and Hermione were fucking right next to her. She got up and looked at the point of their union. Hermione’s little pussy was being stretched out as Harry furiously fucked her. “Put your head down here, Lav,” Harry ordered. She did so, thinking that he was going to pull out and make her suck him off. As he pulled out, he slapped Hermione’s pussy causing her back to arch, and her pussy to squirt. Lavender squealed as she caught a face full of her ejaculate. Harry was rubbing Hermione’s clit as she mewled and squirmed through a powerful orgasm. Hermione was still cumming when she watched him flip her over and stuff his might cock up her virgin ass. With every thrust, Hermione would squeal and squirt a torrent of pussy juice right onto the bed. Lavender just wanted to join in. She leaned over and kissed her. Soon their tongues were battling over dominance as she came with every thrust of his cock. 

It was a bit difficult to kiss her as her body was being slammed into. The loud slapping of Harry’s groin colliding with Hermione’s ass filled the room as the two made out. Hermione squealed again as Harry groaned noisily. She watched as he gripped her ass cheeks hard and ground his hips against her. Hermione was mewling like a slut as her ass was seeded for the first time. After a few more thrusts, Harry pulled out and ushered her to Hermione’s ass. “Suck the cum from her asshole,” Harry said, slapping Lavender on her ass. Lavender squeaked and got to work. Hermione was shuddering through an orgasm as Lavender’s talented tongue licked up the semen oozing from her abused asshole. Harry watched on with pride. Hermione was going to be his new sex toy, and Lavender … well, he was going to keep fucking her for years to come. Life was good for Harry Potter. He licked his lips as Lavender’s ass swayed from side to side. He hadn’t had her pussy today, he thought. Her squeals were music to his ears as he penetrated her slutty pussy for the first time that day. 

**The Quidditch Star**

The next day, Lavender limped around beaming with happiness. Her raw pussy and asshole were of no consequence to her that day. She was too happy to focus on the uncomfortableness. Everyone in Gryffindor was treating lunch like a late breakfast. Everyone was too drunk last night to wake up early. Her boyfriend Ron was gorging himself on food, smiling widely, and telling anyone who would listen about the lucrative contract he had earned. Harry was sitting with Hermione by his side as she acted much like his pet. Girls were surrounding him and practically begging for his attention. The three Chasers were especially guilty of this. It appeared that they wanted to thank him as well. Knowing Harry, a foursome was likely in his future, she snorted to herself. That didn’t matter to her. What mattered was that she had finally gotten what she wanted. Soon, she would be a Quidditch wife and live the life that she had dreamed about for so long. She would have a rich and famous husband and a hot piece of ass on the side that could make her cum like no one’s business. Yes, life was good for Lavender Brown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures of what I think the girls look like are posted on Patreon
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
